starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Umoja Missions
Lab Rat Before Mission Cinematic - Hopes and Fears Umojan Protectorate Remote Planetoid Catalogue: XT39323 Research Station EB-103 19:46 - Local Time Raynor enters the Research Lab. He walks towards the door where four Umojan marines are standing guard. Jim Raynor: Open the door, son. Umojan Marine: Valerian's orders, sir. No visit- Jim Raynor: Open the door. The doors open and Raynor enters. He walks onto a platform that descends. As it is descending, Raynor looks at various research schematics showing pictures and data about Kerrigan. The platform reaches the bottom and Raynor walks forward. Valerian Mengsk: Good Morning, Commander. Jim Raynor: Junior. Adjutant: Gentlemen, the test protocol will begin in two minutes. The doors open to reveal Kerrigan being fitted in her ghost outfit. Jim Raynor: Make the most of this test. It's your last one... Jim Raynor: Now give us a minute. Valerian Mengsk: Very well. Kerrigan begins assembling a detonator with her psychic abilities. Jim Raynor: We're getting out of here tonight, darlin'. Sarah Kerrigan: Good. Then we can go after Mengsk. Jim Raynor: Forget Mengsk. Forget all of it! This is about you and me. The detonator Kerrigan was assembling is finished but then flattens and falls to the ground. She then stands up. Sarah Kerrigan: Until Mengsk is dead, there can't be a "you and me." She turns around. Jim Raynor: I moved heaven and earth to bring you back, Sarah! He pounds his arms on the force field. Jim Raynor: I can't watch you throw that away just for revenge! Adjutant: Initiating test phase two. The door begins closing down. Raynor steps back. Jim Raynor: I never gave up on you, Sarah! Don't you give up on us! The door closes. Kerrigan looks back, frowning, she puts her hand on the force field and closes her eyes. Adjutant: Test phase two, commencing. Kerrigan opens her eyes, now glowing yellow. The Mission Kerrigan: What are you hoping to get out of these tests, Valerian? I told you I don't remember anything about being the Queen of Blades. Valerian Mengsk: We have to find out how much of the zerg mutagen is left in your system. I appreciate your cooperation, Kerrigan. Kerrigan: Do you usually keep cooperative people in a containment cell? Valerian Mengsk: When we know it’s safe, I’ll unlock your door myself. Now, can you reach out with your mind? Do you sense it? A zerg drone comes out. Kerrigan: A drone? Are you really asking me to take control of a zerg mind? Do you know what could happen? Valerian Mengsk: All the test subjects are in a secure environment. Valerian Mengsk: Are you able to control it? If the player does not select the drone. Adjutant: Left-click the drone to select it. The adjutant repeats the message, then proceeds. Adjutant: Testing. No playback errors detected. Repeating instructions. The adjutant repeats three more times the instruction to select the drone. Adjutant: Subject is unresponsive. Translating instructions into native language. The adjutant moves her mouth and zerg gibberish can be heard. After this message she will repeat the instruction to select the drone until the player complies. After the drone is selected. Kerrigan: Yeah. I have it. Valerian Mengsk: Okay. The next step: See if you can order the drone to mutate into a hatchery. When the drone starts mutating into the Hatchery. Adjutant: A hatchery is the central structure of a zerg base. It spreads creep, so that other structures can be built. Adjutant:The hatchery also produces larvae, which you use to morph into more drones or other zerg creatures. Adjutant: When you use larvae, the hatchery will replenish them over time. If the player cancels the hatchery. Valerian Mengsk: Kerrigan, why did you stop the hatchery from mutating? If the player cancels the hatchery a second time. Valerian Mengsk: Please cooperate, We have a short timetable. When the Hatchery is completed. Valerian Mengsk: Okay, Kerrigan, I’m releasing more drones into the test chamber. Valerian Mengsk: See if you can order them to gather those resources. Adjutant: Select drones by left-clicking. Then right-click on a mineral field. This will order them to start harvesting minerals. The adjutant will repeat these instructions until the player complies. Valerian Mengsk: You’re doing well, Kerrigan. Can you morph more drones? Kerrigan: I need an overlord to morph anything else. Valerian Mengsk: Do it then. One overlord shouldn’t hurt. Adjutant: Left-click to select your hatchery. Hatchery selected. Adjutant: To morph an overlord left-click on the "Select Larva" button on the command card. Larva selected. Adjutant: Now left-click on the "Morph to Overlord" button on the command card. Overlord morphing started. Adjutant: The zerg use overlords to generate more supply. Your current supply maximum is displayed in the upper right corner of the screen along with how much supply you are currently using. If you do not have enough available supply, you will not be able to morph a unit. If the player cancels the overlord after canceling the hatchery only once. Valerian Mengsk: Again? We need to finish these test and we don't have much time. If the player cancels the overlord after canceling the hatchery two times. Valerian Mengsk: I thought you said you needed an overlord to make more units? Overlord morphing completed. Valerian Mengsk: Excellent. I planned to stop here, but let’s take this a little further. Try mutating a drone into a spawning pool. Adjutant: To mutate a zerg structure, first select a drone by left-clicking. Drone selected. Adjutant: Left-click "Basic Mutation" on the command card. Basic Mutation clicked. Adjutant: Now left-click "Mutate into Spawning Pool". Spawning pool mutation started. Adjutant: The spawning pool allows the hatchery to turn larvae into zerglings. Kerrigan: You know this is going to end badly, right? Valerian Mengsk: We have a controlled environment. If the player cancels the spawning pool after never canceling anything. Valerian Mengsk: Kerrigan, the spawning pool didn't finish mutating. Did you tell it to stop? If the player cancels the spawning pool after canceling the hatchery once. Valerian Mengsk: Kerrigan, this isn't funny. If the player cancels the spawning pool after canceling the hatchery twice. Valerian Mengsk: You've already demonstrated that the zerg can be ordered to stop mutating. This isn't a game. Spawning pool finished Kerrigan: The spawning pool is finished. You should go down to the test chamber and inspect it. Valerian Mengsk: Ah, I can see just fine from up here, thanks. I think that’s all we need today, Kerrigan. Great work. Kerrigan: If you think that was great work, wait ’til you see this. I’ll make some zerglings... Zergling morph started. Valerian Mengsk: Kerrigan, what are you doing? Kerrigan: Putting your controlled environment to the test. Zerglings completed. Valerian Mengsk: Stop! I didn’t ask you to create zerglings! Kerrigan: Funny thing about zerg, Valerian. They never do what you expect. Valerian Mengsk: Shut down the experiment. Get sentry bots in there to sanitize those holding cells! Valerian Mengsk: Lockdown on the sublevel and power up the Eradicator! Nothing gets out! Kerrigan: Maybe if I destroy your pretty Eradicator, you’ll learn you can’t control the zerg. If the player repeatedly orders zerglings to move into the observation post; quote changes if only one Kerrigan: Aww, look Valerian! I think he/they like(s) you... The zerglings move out and attack the first group of sentry bots. Kerrigan: I sense more zerglings in holding pens! Valerian, you were very careless! Perhaps I'll free them too... The zerglings move to the room beyond the holding cages. Adjutant: Containment breach. Zerg specimens free. Valerian: Evacuate the scientists! Get out personnel out of there! If the player destroys the first holding pen. Kerrigan: More zerglings. Good, I can use them. If the player reaches the room with the first factory with drones. Valerian: Kerrigan, call off your... drones? You're attacking with drones? The zerglings reach the room with the first factory. Valerian Mengsk: Kerrigan! this is not a game! Kerrigan: It never is with the zerg. The zerg reach the room with scientists. Umojan Scientist: Zerg! Run! Valerian Mengsk: Dammit, get all personnel off that level! Adjutant: No more personnel remain on sublevel. Valerian Mengsk: It's all... out of control. Adjutant: Containment door closed. the zerg move into the room with gas turrets. Adjutant: Automated gas defense activated. Kerrigan: That containment door won't open until I destroy those turrets! If zerglings have been damaged to below 10 health by the gas turrets. Kerrigan: That gas is hurting my zerglings! Gas turrets destroyed. Kerrigan: The door's open. Now to destroy the Eradicator. If the player destroys the holding pen to the right. Kerrigan: You have more zerglings here? Well, They're mine now. The zerg reach the room with the last holding pens. If the player destroys the holding pens. Valerian Mengsk: You've made your point, Kerrigan! Kerrigan: Not yet I haven't. I'm still in your containment cell. Adjutant: Eradicator activated. After the Eradicator is destroyed. Adjutant: Eradicator destroyed. Situation critical. Valerian Mengsk: The zerg have overrun the sublevel. You’re lucky no one was killed, Kerrigan. Kerrigan: Luck had nothing to do with it. And maybe now you understand how dangerous the zerg are. I’ll send them back to their pens. Valerian Mengsk: I appreciate that. I’m opening your cell right now, if you’d like to join me. And perhaps next time you can make your point without destroying half the facility? After Mission Valerian's tests have proved Kerrigan can command the zerg. Now freed from her cell, Kerrigan discusses the future with Jim Raynor. Research Station EB-103 - 05:41 - Local Time Raynor meets with Kerrigan. Raynor: You made quite a mess down there, Sarah. Kerrigan: Starting to regret bringing me back? Raynor: Never. Kerrigan: I heard about what happened with your friend, Tychus. I'm sorry. Raynor: He made his choice. I made mine. Kerrigan: Maybe you should have let him kill me. I slaughtered millions as the Queen of Blades... Raynor: That wasn't you, Sarah. Leave the past behind, and let's focus on gettin' out of here. I'll suit up and meet you in an hour. Kerrigan: Okay. That sounds...good. Raynor walks away. Cut Lines The following is the original transcript of the above scene: *'Raynor': You sure made a mess down there, Sarah. And I ain't real comfortable with you controlling them zerg. *'Kerrigan': I don't like it either, but Valerian needed to be taught a lesson. *'Raynor': Forget him. We've been here too long with the Dominion looking for us. We got to get out and start over. *'Kerrigan': I wish it was that simple. Look, I don't remember everything I've done, but I do know I can't outrun my past. *'Raynor': What are you getting at, darlin'? *'Kerrigan': Your friend, Tychus. They told me you had to shoot him. *'Raynor': I made my choice. *'Kerrigan': I'm so sorry Jim. For all of it. *'Raynor': Wasn't you, Sarah. I swore I'd kill the Queen of Blades, and maybe in a way, I did. *'Kerrigan': It's not that simple. The Queen of Blades...was me, even when she wasn't. I can't explain. *'Raynor': You don't have to -- we're leaving now. I'll suit up and meet you back here in an hour. *'Kerrigan': Yeah. Maybe we can really get that new start. Back in the Saddle Before Mission Raynor: My ship is prepped and we're ready to go. Raynor: Headin' your way now. Cinematic - Get It Together Research Station EB-103 - 06:36 - Local Time An air raid siren is heard as Umojan defense turrets fire at Dominion battlecruisers. Many drop pods are launched from the battlecruisers and into the research station. Some of the drop pods are shot down in transit while others have breached the facility. Adjutant: Warning, Dominion forces in sectors three, four, and six. A suited up Raynor stops in a corridor as Umojan scientists attempt to escape. An explosion shakes the hallway causing them to stumble. Raynor: Sarah... A Dominion drop pod is shown breaching the research station. Adjutant: All personnel must evacuate. A drop pod lands in a hallway. It opens and a squad of ghosts and marines led by Nova disembarks. Nova: This is Nova. Begin your sweep - find Kerrigan! Dominion Ghost: Bravo team, acknowledged. Bravo team shoots down Umojan marines guarding a room and then enters the room. Raynor attempts to shoot the Dominion soldiers to no avail as the door closes. Raynor pounds his fist into the door, but backs up as he hears screaming. Raynor: Sarah! A psionic blast from inside the room knocks Raynor down. As Raynor gets up and enters the destroyed room, he sees Kerrigan surrounded by dead Dominion soldiers. Kerrigan: The killing will never stop until Mengsk is dead. Kerrigan: I'm going to make him pay. Raynor: That's enough of that. Raynor: Get it together, darling. Nova: Bravo team, come in ...are you there Bravo? Raynor picks up the ghost's rifle and gives it to Kerrigan. Nova: All units to sector six, go go go! Raynor: We got to go. He tosses the rifle to Kerrigan and she inspects it. Kerrigan: Been a long time... Raynor: Like riding a bike. Raynor and Kerrigan kiss and then leave the room. Kerrigan: Yep, like riding a bike. The Mission Valerian: Jim, do you read me? Kerrigan: We read you. Valerian: Kerrigan, I'm glad you're alive. But we're cut off from your location. Valerian: You'll have to fight your way across the lab to the tram station. That will take you to Jim's ship. Raynor: Roger that, Junior. We can handle it. Raynor: Back in the saddle. Let's move out. If the player does not move for about two minutes. Kerrigan: Isn't there - really Jim? (Laughs) Six years later and you're still a pig... Raynor: What can I say? Old habits die hard. Kerrigan: Marauder ahead! I'll take him out with a kinetic blast. Dominion troops breach a door. Raynor: Hostiles on the right! Umojan Marine: Dominion insertion team! Umojan Marine: Help us take them out! Dominion troops breach a door on the left. Umojan Scientist: Raynor, Kerrigan! This restoration charge will heal you and restore some of your energy! Umojan Scientist: Good luck, I'm getting out of here! Raynor: Looks like this thing is all out of juice. Raynor and Kerrigan arrive behind a group of Dominion soldiers. Kerrigan: Those marines are clustered pretty tight. I should be able to handle them all with crushing grip. Umojan Marine: The way is clear! Move out! Valerian: Another wave of Dominion insertion teams incoming! Kerrigan: Look up! Kerrigan: Where are the Umojans going? Raynor: Let 'em go their way, we'll go ours. Almost to the tram station. It'll take us right to the shuttle bay. Umojan Marine: The corridor is blocked! You'll have to cut through the sublevel to reach the tram. Raynor: Come in Valerian. The main corridor is blocked. Can you open side door A-twelve? Valerian: I can. Be ready though, the zerg specimens got loose in the attack. Kerrigan: Yes. I can sense them down there. But I don't think I should control them again. Raynor: I won't ask you to do that. We'll handle them. Valerian: The door will open in... Three. Two. One! Umojan Marine: Too many zerglings! Raynor: Hostiles on the right! Raynor and Kerrigan enter the sublevel of the research station. Nova: Kerrigan, my forces have taken control of the security hub. We are putting this facility on lockdown. Nova: Make this easy on everyone and surrender now. Kerrigan: They're trying to trap us. Raynor: C'mon darlin'. We gotta make it through those doors! Kerrigan: This reminds me of the old days. Raynor: My hair's got more gray in it. Kerrigan: And my hair's got more zerg. Raynor: Right. Kerrigan: We made it! Valerian: Keep moving! They're about to seal the area! Kerrigan: An ultralisk. Let's see how it likes a kinetic blast! Raynor: It's a mess down here. Kerrigan: We've been through worse together. Dominion Ghost: Target acquired! Located Kerrigan and Raynor! Raynor: Lord, woman, how many zerglings did you make? Kerrigan: Yeah, I may have gone a little overboard. If the player does not destroy debris blocking the door with under a minute left to lockdown. Raynor: Destroy the debris! We got to reach that door. Raynor: We made it! Kerrigan: Are you surprised? Valerian: Keep going! There's only one more door between you and the tram station! Kerrigan: I sense a lot of Dominion in the next room. Raynor: Looks like a rough fight. Kerrigan: They have caged zerg in there. We can use this console to set them loose. Raynor: Or we can use it to activate the gas defenses. The zerg are released.' Dominion Marine: What the hell? Who opened the cages? Kerrigan: Now we've got the zerg to deal with. Raynor: Still, it evened the odds. Let's go! The room is gassed.' Raynor: Gas didn't get all of them. Kerrigan: Oh well, it evened the odds. Let's hit it! Kerrigan: We made it! the tram is about to leave. Valerian: Jim, we're in full retreat. I'm en route to the Hyperion. Raynor: Roger that, Valerian. Hail us when you're on the bridge. Kerrigan: Just you and me now, Jim. Let's move out. Umojan Marine: The Dominion have breached the tunnel. Raynor: The tram's picking up pace! Stay frosty kids! Raynor: We're outta the labs. We're exposed out here until we reach the shuttle bay. If an engine is destroyed. Kerrigan: We lost an engine! Raynor: We have five left. Let's not lose any more. If total engine health goes below 20%. Raynor: The tram's taking too much damage! Kerrigan: I can see the bay! We're almost there! A dropship deploys a siege tank on the rear of the tram. Kerrigan: A siege tank! I can take it out with a kinetic blast. Umojan Marine: The Dominion is deploying some kind of heavy mech in the shuttle bay. Umojan Marine: Move out! We have to hold them off until the evacuation is complete! Raynor: Almost there. Let's follow these guys to the shuttle bay. Umojan forces battle the Dominion across the shuttle bay as a Dominion mech lands. Archangel: Archangel in position. I've got the shuttle bay secured. All Dominion forces, push forward! Kerrigan: Jim, the Archangel is between us and your shuttle! The Archangel destroys the bridge, separating Kerrigan and Raynor. Kerrigan: Jim! Raynor: Dammit! Sarah, I'll find another way to you. Kerrigan: Well you better hurry, or I'll kill this thing without you. Archangel: Engaging the enemy. Archangel: Target's locked. Drop the pods. If Kerrigan does not attack the Archangel when it is not attacking. Kerrigan: This is a good time for a kinetic blast. Archangel: Drop-pods incoming! Kerrigan destroys the Archangel. Kerrigan: Hurry up, Jim. I think another wave is incoming. Raynor: Sarah, I'm cut off. I can't get to your location. Take my ship and go. Kerrigan: We just found each other again. I am not leaving you behind. Valerian: Raynor, Kerrigan! I'm on the Hyperion, we're setting course for the rendezvous. What is your status? Raynor: Kerrigan is taking my drop ship. I need extraction. Valerian: I understand and I'm sending a team for you. Kerrigan: Do not screw this up, Valerian. Valerian: Kerrigan, I'll see you at the rendezvous. And... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. Kerrigan: It's too late for apologies, Valerian. Jim, I'll take your ship, but if you get yourself killed... you are in huge trouble. Raynor: Yes'm. Noted. Valerian: Jim, Dominion reinforcements are coming. The Hyperion is taking heavy fire and my team can't reach you. Raynor: Roger that. Get the Hyperion to the rendezvous. I'll find another way off world. Valerian: See you there. A door is breached and Nova runs into Raynor. Raynor: Nova! Nova: Well well. Jim Raynor. (If Breakout was done): Nova: If you'd helped me with my Tosh problem, I might have looked the other way while you got out. But you chose poorly! (If Ghost of a Chance was done): Nova: You helped me with my Tosh problem, and I appreciate that. But a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do! (Either way): Raynor: Alright, Blondie! Take your shot! Fade to black. After Mission The Dominion have invaded! Despite her best efforts, Kerrigan has been separated from Raynor. She flies to the rendezvous point alone to await his arrival. Cinematic - Choices Rendezvous Site: 06:58 *'Marcus Cade': IFF says it's Raynor's dropship. Sarah Kerrigan steps off the dropship. Kerrigan: Jim? Kerrigan: Where's Jim? Valerian: We couldn't get him out. Kerrigan faces Valerian, her face growling and her eyes glowing yellow. Kerrigan: Valerian! Kerrigan uses her powers to strangle Valerian. Kerrigan: You left him behind? Umojan marines try to attack Kerrigan, but she uses her powers on them too. Horner: Stand down! Horner: Let him go, Kerrigan! Valerian is helping us! Kerrigan: There is no "us." Cade: IFF negative. Multiple hostiles, inside the perimeter! Horner: Scramble tac response squads 3 through 9. Cade: Hull breach: frame seven, deck three. Horner: Defensive maneuver Delta-Four! Prep all stations for jump! Kerrigan releases Valerian Kerrigan: No one is going anywhere until I see Jim. Cade: Shields at thirty! Failure imminent. Horner: Dominion Fleet, this is Hyperion. Cease fire. Horner: Crown Prince Valerian is aboard! Valerian: My father will sacrifice any piece on the chess board to take the queen. Horner: We have to jump now. We'll lead them away and circle back for Jim. Kerrigan begins to walk out of the bridge. Horner: Sarah! We need to work together! Kerrigan: Do what you want. I'm going to find Jim. Kerrigan flies Raynor's dropship and flies down to the planet's surface while the Hyperion warps away. Rendezvous Before Mission Horner: Kerrigan, before we jumped, Hyperion tracked multiple Dominion signatures headed down to the surface. You're going to have a surprise party down there. After Mission A darkness stirs within Sarah Kerrigan. The carnage has awakened something within her, something forgotten. She reaches out for any sign of Jim Raynor. Any sign at all. Cinematic - Transmission *Kerrigan: Jim? Are you on this frequency? *Kerrigan: Jim, are you out there? *Kerrigan: I´m at the rendezvous, it´s all clear here. *Kerrigan: I´ve been thinking about what you said. *Kerrigan: there´s something dark in me, Jim… *Kerrigan: I need you. I need you to hear me right now. A footstep is heard. Kerrigan grabs her rifle and aims it at the doorway. A zergling walks in and she aims the rifle at the zergling´s forehead. After a few seconds the zergling retreats. *Lockwell: We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this news. Kerrigan turns head towards the screen *Lockwell: Notorious rebel Jim Raynor was captured in a daring raid yesterday. He was briefly interrogated, and summarily executed. *Lockwell: Emperor Mengsk had this to say: *Arcturus: Proud Dominion citizens, at long last our nightmare is over. The lawless terrorist Jim Raynor is dead. Kerrigan causes psionic burst inside the dropship. *Arcturus: With his death comes a new era of peace. The protoss have retreated from our Dominion, and the zerg threat has been removed. Their Swarm is shattered and leaderless. Kerrigan falls to the floor and starts crying. Zergling approaches. *Arcturus: Soon we will eradicate every last zerg on Char. The Zergling stops in front of her and Kerrigan looks up. The two stare at each other for a while. *Arcturus: In short, we have won. Our peace and security is assured. Good night, my faithful subjects. *Kerrigan: Mengsk. Kerrigan returns to the pilot's seat and activates navigation. *Adjutant: Navigation online. *Adjutant: Destination zerg space. Confirm? *Kerrigan: Confirmed. Dropship takes off and warp-jumps away. Cut Lines *Kerrigan: "Or am I?" (cut line after declaring "for I am the Queen of Blades" in the intro cinematic).2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 References ko:군단의 심장 대화집/우모자 임무 Category:Quotations